


Transformers Prime: Darkest Minds

by PrimrosePrime



Category: The Darkest Minds (2018), Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: After the kids are suddenly gifted with dangerous and shocking powers, their Autobot guardians have to go to great lengths to discover the origins of their powers and protect them, unaware of the fact that not only do the Decepticons know, someone named Clancy is after them. An unexpected Savior will come to their aid and it will spark another war that is much greater than any other.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Ruby Daly & Suzume "Zu" Kimura & Charles Carrington "Chubs" Meriwether IV & Liam Stewart
Kudos: 1





	Transformers Prime: Darkest Minds

Paige sat near the training room, drawing in her sketchbook as she glanced up at Electroclaw and Grimlock who were sparring. BushFlame and NightWhisper were watching them beside her.

She smiled softly before she looked back at her drawing and tilted her head slightly. Her sketching was of a boy and a girl but the girl was... fading away. Like a memory was being erased. Paige frowned in confusion. 'A memory being erased?' She wondered.

"Guys, c'mere," Kaitlyn called out. Electroclaw and Grimlock looked towards the girl's call. Electroclaw walked over and scooped Paige up into his servo and he walked to the main hangar with Grimlock, BushFlame and NightWhisper following.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked. Miko turned the volume up on the TV.

"In other news, Owen Pierce was found dead in the woods earlier this morning," the newsman said, "this revealed to be as shocking as well as heartbreaking for his mother."

"Yikes," Smokescreen said.

"I feel sorry for the kid honestly," Wheeljack said. "Don't you think it's strange though?" Miko asked with a frown, "that someone can just die with no fatal injury, no heart attack... nothing?"

"Yeah," Jack murmured thoughtfully, "and he wasn't the only one. It's been happening to a lot of teens lately. At the age of 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, and 19."

Raf and Shiloh look at each other. Isabel shuffled her feet nervously as Bethany furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Harry swallowed nervously.

"That's not going to happen to any of you," Prowl said firmly, making the kids look up at him, "we promise."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep," Bethany murmured underneath her breath. Ratchet looked at her with a frown.

"Well as long as we've got you guys, we'll be okay," Jacob said with a small smile. Optimus nodded. Paige smiled softly before her smile faded. Her eyes turned orange and she fell over with a thud.

"Paige!? Paige!" Sear exclaimed in worry. One by one, the kids collapsed, their eyes glowing blue, red, orange, gold and green as they trembled and spasmed uncontrollably. The monitors were glitching and becoming staticky, along with the lights.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In Lake Prince, Virginia, Ruby Daly sat in her room, reading a few books. Her head jerked slightly as her eyes turned orange.

She felt a sudden surge of power rush through her and she stood up from the bed. She walked to the window and glanced at the sky. Something-someone- was calling her and she knew she had to get to them before Clancy did.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Reed walked down the hallway to Clancy's office. He looked at the guards who exchanged glances.

"I'm a Red," he huffed, narrowing his eyes. The guards almost jolted at his words before one of them opened the door and Reed walked into the office.

"Clancy, sir," he said, "Destiny picked up a few Dark minors in Jasper, Nevada."

Clancy glanced at Reed, "take a few guards and a plane to Jasper, Nevada. Secure one of the Oranges. And make no hesitation to capture the other Darks."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Coleson? Guys?" Coleson groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and found himself in Sear's arms. "Uh... Sear?" He said, looking up at his guardian.

"Oh... oh thank Primus," Sear breathed in relief.

Miko groaned as she sat up and she put her hand to her head, "I feel like I got hit by a train."

"Do you remember what happened?" Elita One asked worriedly.

"I remember Paige suddenly collapsed and then we all collapsed too," Raf said. Jazz looked at Paige.

"Miko, your eyes are golden," Bethany said deadpanned.

"Wait, what?" Red Alert said in confusion as he looked to Bulkhead who was looking at his charge in worry. Bethany was right in saying that the Japanese girl's eyes are glowing gold and electricity is sparking and coming to life at her fingertips.

"Whoa," Jack breathed before his eyes glowed blue and the video game remote controls and the tv remote began to levitate into the air.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Shiloh said fearfully.

"Calm down," Paige said woozily and her friends and siblings looked to her. Her eyes were glowing orange.

"Wait... I think the Disease got to us," Jacob said uneasily.

"No way," Smokescreen said astonished.

"Yeah," Raf nodded, "so..."

"So we have powers?" Harry asked. Raf nodded. Marley and Kaitlyn exchanged uneasily glances.


End file.
